


Sneaky spy next to your eye

by hexgoldyloins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mild Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: After surviving the First Order betrayal scheme, Hux has fled to the safety of an ordinary life. He's heard the rumours of Kylo's death, until one day his trusted sources tell the man has been spotted on the same kriffing planet! Hux becomes haunted with the thought of Ren ... He can't shake the memory of swearing to give that bastard of a man a haircut he desperately needed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Sneaky spy next to your eye

**Author's Note:**

> Written just for fun. No meta, english isn't my first language. 
> 
> This was supposed to become a horror story, but I got lazy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

Life was good. Well, given the circumstances. Hux was living among some of the resistance group, who had collectively decided to move to a beautiful distant planet. The fauna and flora were simply put interesting and the people were nice - just common folks wanting to live small. What else could Hux ask for?

Since his life plan hadn’t gone exactly as hoped, with suddenly having to turn to the resistance and betray the First Order, he didn’t exactly have a lot of friends. Even though everyone knew deep down he was the key to everything that had unfolded, they didn’t thank him. But at least they left him alone.

On one particularly sunny morning, Hux's world shook. Word around the street vendors whispered that Kylo Ren had been spotted at the market. It was hard to believe, but Hux, of course, had this confirmed with his most trusted spies who gladly accepted his coin for news and developments that were important enough for him. This was certainly an interesting turn of events.

Hux had insisted it was just a rumor, trying to convince his heart to stop pounding so fast. He couldn’t believe it. No. Certainly not. It simply couldn’t be true. He’d heard from multiple sources months ago what happened at Exegol - Kylo had been defeated. He didn’t exactly know how it happened, but he had also .. Hux had felt it. He had suddenly awoken from the blaster shot that had stopped his heart. 

The pain had been excrusiating and he hadn’t understood it at the time, but later he was convinced: Kylo’s death had brought him back to life.

But now… Hux turned to look at his trusted spy. No, it couldn’t be true. “Can you tell me where exactly they saw him?”

Few days later, Hux was sitting in an eatery by the market square. The lunch was slowly getting cold as his disinterest towards it only grew. For a moment he felt like he was losing his mind - none of this made any sense. He, Armitage Hux, stalking his former co-commander and Supreme Leader. Going off on just a hunch, silly rumors - one could even say outright lies. 

Shit.

A sudden wave of shame spiked within him. Was this a ruse? Maybe this was just a plan to get him away from his place and-- and-- and what. What Armitage? What did you have of value, that someone would want to steal? 

He shook his head after taking a sip of the lukewarm beverage in front of him. He was getting crazy, wasn’t he? Maybe the simple life wasn’t for him after all.

All of a sudden Hux felt his skin prickle in gooseflesh. Freezing in place he picked up a familiar voice behind him. 

Kylo.

His breathing suddenly became very calculated and light, as if he was trying to keep as quiet as possible. Which made no sense in the busy market square. How had he even heard Kylo’s voice? It didn’t … Was it really Kylo? It didn’t sound like him. The man sounded … happy. Relaxed.

Hux shook his head. Couldn't be Kylo. He was just obsessing over- whatever. Kylo was gone. He had won after all. He was still here.

And yet, curiosity got the better of the ginger. He peeked behind the newspaper just in time to see the man from behind. Hux’s mouth fell open before he got up from his seat automatically. His body moved like it was on autopilot. The man really resembled Kylo. He really, _really_ , did.

The posture was a little bit straighter, the aura wasn’t _so_ threatening but all and all... The shape and size… Hux remembered how the muscles curved his back just so, connecting to the brutish arms. Had it been too long and he was genuinely losing his mind? Obsessing? He wasn’t obsessing? No! Of course not. He was simply concerned that his arch-nemesis had somehow survived the death which, in return, had brought him back to life. Which had nothing to do with their relationship. Which did not, in fact, exist.

But then the man turned around for a moment. Hux ducked behind some clothes and pretended to be interested in them. Through them, he could see the man. It was Kylo. Clearly it was. There was no mistaking it.

And in that same instant, he felt like his heart had stopped again.

“Ren”, Hux whispered quietly. He almost hoped Kylo would hear him. That he would turn to look at him. Show that beautiful smile of his, which had been seen so rarely. In fact, Hux couldn’t remember seeing that smile before.

And then the beautiful large man was gone. Hux sighed. Why was he like this? He could have just gone up and talked to him. He was alive for kriff’s sake! Wait - why would he want to talk to Ren?

Hux turned around and kicked the ground with his shoes in frustration. His week was completely derailing now. This had not been his plan at all - to stalk his former … whatever! 

Grunting to himself Hux walked in the opposite direction and barked at people to move away from his path.

By the next evening, Hux had a plan. He had done some more sniffing around with his trusted spies and found out the reason why Ren had been seeming so weird. It seems he had in fact died. Kylo Ren, that is. The rumors about the Battle of Exegol were true, but somehow he had still returned. Hux had no idea how it was possible, but maybe that was just one part of being a force user.

That wasn’t the only thing, though. After his return, people said he went by the name “Ben Solo”. Hux had snorted hard at that. Taking his father’s last name and -supposedly- his original name? Weak.

How the hell are you not dead? Hux thought when he crouched next to sleeping Ben. Hux was like the night. He was wearing black lycra suit that licked his body like it was a second skin. Although if Ben had woken up, he surely would have seen him - the damn cap that had come with the suit had been way too small for Hux which left his hair shining brightly in the moonlight.

He just had to be very careful and quiet. He could do that. Easily.

The best thing about being lean and mean was his ability to move in a quiet and smooth way - to stay unnoticed. Ren-- no, Ben’s force abilities might reveal him right away as the huge man might be able to sense his presence even through sleep. Hux had no idea how it really worked but he would just have to wing it and hope for the best.

He wanted that strand of hair he came for.

Long time ago Hux had sworn he would cut Kylo’s hair. It had been the first thing on his agenda as the Supreme Leader. Of course, that time had never come… But he was nothing if not a determined man. This was his chance. This was his way of achieving at least some of his life goals and regain control. Last strand of sanity mixed into the reality of life…

Hux shook himself back to the task at hand. He needed to focus.

Sliding a pair of metallic scissors from his pocket Hux sneaked right next to Ben’s bed. He looked so calm halfway under the covers. His mighty nose buried into the soft pillow. Making gentle quiet noises under his breath … It was a beautiful sight.

Not that Hux cared! He rolled his eyes quickly, but still settled back to look at the man next to him.

The black strands of hair where so dark it was as if the air around them was sucked into them. The moonlight was reflecting only barely to the dark locks, making it hard to choose where to touch.

Hux stiffened as Ben’s breathing went quiet for a moment. As it returned, the ginger let out a controlled breath. That was too close. He decided to try the other way. If he started cutting right next to his ear, Ben would surely wake up. 

After sneaking around the bed he was ready to do it. He calmly separated a portion of that unbelievably soft hair and cut it quietly with one slow and determined ‘sclohk’ sound.

In an instant Hux was thrown on the bed. Ben straddled him preventing any escape.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Ben growled as he kept pressing Hux to the bed by his wrists. He was desperately searching for any clues to what was happening in the middle of the night on his bed.

Then Ben went quiet. He leaned back a bit and looked at the ginger underneath him carefully after moving closer again.

Then, letting out the breath he had been holding in, “Hux? Armitage? What are you- You came to see me. You found me.”

Hux sneered at him quickly looking to the side while blushing deeply: “Ren, don’t get cocky I-”

“It is you!” Ben's eyes seemed to light up as he laughed and pulled Hux from the bed as well, “I would recognize that sneer anywhere. Wait, the lights …”

“No - Ren, there’s no need-” Hux tried to stop him as the lights came on blinding them both for a moment.

“Are you carrying scissors with you? What, you came to cut me? Wait, you came to cut my hair?” Kylo enquired with an amused smile on his face. He walked back to Hux with light steps and continued, “Hux, you little minx. I would have never thought you’re still up with your old ways, even after betraying the order and leaving them behind.”

Without a warning, Ben shoved Hux back on the bed and took the scissors from him. Tossing them somewhere and anywhere he trapped the ginger's lean body under him again.

“Mmhh Armitage”, Ben mused on his lips as he trailed his hands all along Hux’s body with both hands. He had been longing to do this for such a long time. The tension between the two had always been palpable but now there wasn’t a single reason why they couldn’t take what they truly wanted.

Hux closed his eyes as he let Ben pin his wrists once again to the bed. This time they were stretched all the way above his head leaving his defenses completely open. Ben’s lips found his neck and he gladly exposed more of his skin for him.

Hux started blushing again in confusion as he opened his eyes all of a sudden. Ben was breathing on his skin making it prickle before pressing his soft plump lips back against it. 

What was going on - just a moment ago his plan had been to steal a strand of hair -- for closure’s sake! -- and now Ben was on top of him, lavishing him with love and affection. It was stronger than anything Hux had felt in years and he felt dizzy. 

Ben wasn’t Kylo exactly but he reminded of him so much and ohh god how he felt like him and smelled like him and sounded like him and-- Hux looked down to see Ben’s huge veiny hands easily covering almost his now naked chest. He wondered briefly how it would feel to have those hands around his neck, finally, after all these years of abuse, yearning, hating and pining.

One thing was different though. This Ben emanated the same exact energy as Kylo had, but ... Ben had manners.

“May I…?” Ben growled with dark eyes which were yearning for acceptance and permission to strip them both naked.

“You may proceed”, Hux hummed in approval through curled lips. 

Maybe he needed to alter his plan. Instead of stealing, maybe he could find a way to convince Ben to actually get a haircut. That would still count as a win, right?


End file.
